Fragile Hearts
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: A collection of oneshots revolving around Shu and Ayase. Will range from AU to canon, with a focus on romance friendship. Many of these will be ideas that I have for other stories, but I struggle to flesh out. Rated T just for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown. **

**A/N: Okay, hello to all readers. This here is going to be a one-shot collection for Guilty Crown where I can ideas I have bouncing around in my head that aren't fully fleshed out stories. They're all going to be Shu x Ayase pairing and I hope that they will help me build up my skills in writing these characters. I believe that this first fic will be quite OOC, but this is my first time writing for the fandom so I plan on improving. Anyways, more info after the story, please enjoy. **

**Nanashi**

**Fragile Hearts**

**1:Talk it Out**

Guilt plagued the both of them. Even though no one seemed to notice it, they would always disappear, attempting to sort through their dark emotions surrounding that fateful battle. She would wander the school grounds, finding some corner to hide in as she let the tears stain her face. He would head to the roof, leaning on the railing as he watched the sky, thoughts racing through his mind as to how everything came to be.

Neither one of them knew that they weren't the only one plagued with so much guilt. However, the others who knew them could see it. They could see it so clearly that they began to make attempts to get the two to talk.

"Okay, so the next time Aya-nee fills an urge to disappear, we lead her towards Shu" Tsugumi practically bounced as she began to regale her plan.

"One issue already," Yahiro cut in. "Shu never goes anywhere, but the roof to brood. I doubt we'll be able to set him on a collision course with her."

A feline like hiss erupted from Tsugumi, startling the older boy.

"I wasn't finished speaking," she stated fiercely.

Once she had finished a silence fell across the room. No one said anything for a few moments before she started speaking again.

"Now that everyone's willing to listen again. We get the two of them to encounter one another and get Aya-nee to speak up."

"Yes, Shu will rarely ever speak unless spoken to first. He tends to hide everything within himself," Hare replied. "I just don't understand how you'll get the two of them to talk?"

A mischievous smile spread across Tsugumi's face, startling the gathered group.

"Aya-nee can get very angry when someone interrupts her moping. If Shu were to, say, crash into her, I believe we could get them talking!"

Hare looked horrified at the suggestion, while Yahiro and Arisa nodded their agreement.

"That could definitely work," the blond teen stated. "From the limited time I've known both of them; it seems like the smartest path to take."

"Great! So here's exactly what I need everyone to do." Tsugumi stated, her tone telling the others that there was no more room for arguments or disagreements.

* * *

An offhanded comment from one of the other students had Shu once again reflecting on Gai's death. How he managed to repress all his memories of his friendship with the man from before Lost Christmas was beyond him. To make it even worse, he had to kill him to be able to stop Mana's resurrection.

Just as he had received all those memories back, he had to end the life of one of the only true friends he had ever had. Frustration and pain racked the teen's body and he knew that now was one of those times that he just had to get away from everyone. Racing through the halls of the school, he was determined to reach the roof before anyone caught up with him.

Running blind, Shu was completely stunned when he crashed into someone heading the direction he had come from. Unceremoniously falling to the ground, he turned to see what he had tripped over, only to panic as he realized that it was Ayase.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

The furious glare directed at him by the young woman shut Shu up instantly.

"Watch where you're going" she growled out.

Shu felt as if he had been struck. Responding angrily, he stood up and marched away from her, his pain from his memories dissipating. Anger coursed through him at the reaction he had received and he swore that he wouldn't have anything to do with the bitch at this point in time.

"Shu," Ayase's voice pierced his thoughts. "Shu, I..."

A growl emanated from her lips before she continued. "I need your help getting my wheelchair back up."

Turning around, he tried to muster up as fierce a glare as he could give, but seeing her there on the ground killed his temper. Swiftly making his way to her chair, he set it back up. Earning another glare as he remained facing her, the teen clued in and turned his back to her.

"So, what's got you racing through halls this time?" she asked him.

"Why do you care?" Shu retorted bitterly.

"Fine, don't tell me," was her angry reply. "You know I don't have to speak with you, right?"

"Could have fooled me" Shu mumbled, quietly.

Not quietly enough it seemed as Ayase felt severely insulted by his words.

"Don't start acting all high and mighty with me. Especially now that Gai is dead!" the young woman yelled. "If what you're going through has anything to do with that, we can talk. If that has to do with anything, please, let's just talk about it."

The uncharacteristic pleading in her tone caught Shu off guard. Turning around, he saw that Ayase hadn't made it into her chair yet and he immediately faced back around, not wanting to spark any more of her wrath. However, his mind was simultaneously contemplating her offer to talk about what had happened.

"You're right" he began. "It is about Gai. To think, he and I were the best of friends before Lost Christmas happened…only for me to find that out just as he had to die."

Ayase listened carefully. Anything about Gai's past from before Lost Christmas was an off limits topic to everyone who knew him. Yet, it was something that she had always wanted to know. Finishing her climb back into her chair, she settled in before speaking up.

"Shu, is there somewhere you'd like to talk. Do you know of somewhere private?"

Reaching out to lightly touch his arm, Ayase managed to get the teen to turn around, his eyes showcasing a deep sorrow and conflict. He seemed to be debating about her offer, something that she could clearly read from those same eyes. With her attention fixated on his eyes and how easy she could read him through them, she was mildly excited to see his acceptance.

"Alright, does the roof work for you?" Shu asked. "Or should we go somewhere that's easier for…"

"The roof's fine," Ayase cut him off; struggling to make sure she didn't snap at him again.

* * *

"Phase one has gone perfectly!" Tsugumi stated excitedly to the others. "Now, they just have to talk about this. Then we'll probably be able to survive around them again."

The others nodded in agreement. It was all they could hope for at this point. The two's brooding was getting very irritating. What they didn't see was Tsugumi's pleased expression. One that hinted at more than she was letting on.

* * *

Shu felt relaxed as he regaled his tale to Ayase. Speaking of everything he could remember of that fateful summer, it was almost cathartic. She was also a very good listener. Not interrupting unless he had gone off into a tangent that needed clarification. It was relaxing.

"I'm sorry" she said once he finished. "It's all my fault!"

Shu looked at her, an incredulous expression upon his face.

"What's your fault?" he asked.

"Gai's death, that's what's my fault" Ayase answered, her voice cracking under the weight of her emotions. "I was still able to fight. I could've protected him..."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to speak and Shu was about to comfort her before stopping. He needed to tell her. He needed desperately to tell her what had happened to Gai. How it was his fault that he died. He needed her to hate him, to blame him. It was all that he could handle at that moment. It was necessary.

"I killed him" he stated bluntly, his eyes glassing over. "I ran him through. Right at the end, it was the only way to stop Mana. I killed him!"

Shu's clenched his hands into tight fists at his side. He waited for Ayase to chew him out, to hate him, to want him to have died in Gai's place. He needed her to do that. When no response came he felt even worse. Tears were beginning to make their way through his tightly shut eyes and drop onto the ground.

"Thank you."

Those two words startled Shu. He didn't expect them, didn't believe that they would be given to him. Looking up, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had been crying as Ayase locked eyes with him. Staring into her eyes, he felt at peace. There were hints of anger in them, but hatred was missing and that calmed him.

"Thank you Shu, for telling me" she spoke up. "You were honest with me. I'm very grateful for that."

He knew that she was upset. She would probably be fiercer with him again. However, there was no hate and that put him at ease. A nod was all he could give her after a few moments. Seeing that no more conversation was to occur, he turned back to watch the sky, a sense of peace washing over him.

Shu felt at ease, having gotten to talk with someone. A smile graced his face as he continued to stare out. He never noticed that one also graced his companion's face as she came to the same conclusions.

* * *

A smile lit up Tsugumi's face. Her plan had worked. Mentally patting herself on the back, the 14-year-old slipped away from her hiding spot. Oh she truly loved what she had pulled off. Giggling to herself, she made her way to the others to inform them that it was a success. More than any of them would know.

**End**

**A/N: Okay, so that was my first one-shot for this collection. I hope it was enjoyable. I myself enjoyed writing it (at least till the end...ugh...I'm not satisfied with the ending and I changed it four times). I do know that the characters are probably OOC, but I'm testing the waters for Guilty Crown and plan on making sure to keep them as IC as I can. Thanks to all who took the time to read this tale. I'm currently in the midst of writing a multi-chapter fic for GC called 'Kingdom' and will post it after some editing is done to it. **

**Now, this one-shot takes place post episode 12 and pre episode 13. It is also slightly AU as Ayase did not hear about Shu's involvement in Gai's death till episode 13. Anyways, until next time, **

**Nanashi**

**P.S. Not all of these fics will be canon compliant. Some of them will probably be way out there. It just depends on where my muse wishes to lead me and these characters. **


End file.
